spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-03-19
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Ross Noble, Eddi Reader, Idan Reichel, Adam Rozenbachs, Guests: Ross Noble, Idan Reichel (as Idan Raichel), Eddi Reader, Adam Rozenbachs, Totally Gourdgeous The teams were Alan, Eddi and Adam Rozenbachs, and Myf, Idan and Ross. The games played were Know Your Product, Look What They've Done..., One Out of Three Ain't Bad, Substitute, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Eight (19/03/2008) Our special guests this week are Israeli musician Idan Raichel, comedian Ross Noble, songstress Eddi Reader and Spicks fave Adam Rozenbachs. Myf's Team Israeli born, Idan Raichel, has been credited with changing the face of Israeli popular music with offerings of love and tolerance through is music. He is very passionate about is music and it shows on his albums, he is composer, keyboardist and producer. His stint in the Army really set the music wheels in motion, with him joining the Aram rock band. As the musical director of the group, he became adept at arrangements and producing live shows, and turned his experience in the Army into a productive and positive one. The international release of The Idan Raichel Project promises to bring even more renown to this inspirational recording project. Did you know...music producer, Rob Cavallo, who worked with Green Day and My Chemical Romance is a fan of his work, attending one of his gigs. Stand up comedian, Ross Noble is an honorary Aussie and Spicks & Specks panellist. His desire to run off to the circus was squashed when he won tickets to see a comedy show and set off a chain reaction. In his stand up shows, he juggles many topics and unfinished stories due to his unpredictable performance style, interruptions from hecklers or because he has drifted off into another surreal conversation. The audience pesters Ross to tell the ending of his unfinished stories. He has appeared on such shows as Rove, The Panel and Thank God You're Here and Triple J. Check out his show for the Melbourne International Comedy Festival by clicking here Alan's Team Scottish singer, Eddi Reader known for her work with Fairground Attraction and has created a new name for herself with her solo career. She began in the industry as a session vocalist in London, singing with such acts as Eurythmics and Alison Moyet. Eddi then teamed up with Mark E. Nevin and formed Fairground Attraction. The band released their first single, 'Perfect', which became a UK number one, winning best single at the 1989 BRIT Awards. However the band broke up never to do a follow album. Eddi went onto a solo career and won the Brit Award for "Best female singer" from her solo second album. Did you know...she got to meet her hero, Paul McCartney. He whispered into her heavily pregnant belly, "step into the light". Adam Rozenbachs is one of Australia's most sought after comedy writers and stand-up comedians. His darkly funny observations have seen him appear on Mick Molloy's The Nation, Rove, The Comedy Channel's Stand-Up Australia, radio stations Nova, Triple M, Triple R, Vega and support Dave Hughes and Adam Hills around the nation. His ability to work in small, darkened spaces with little or no water has allowed him to be a staff writer for Before the Game, Spicks & Specks, Skithouse, Comedy Inc. and The Big Bite. Check out his show, Traces of Nut, at the Melbourne International Comedy Festival by clicking here. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes